mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Nokko
Nokko-chan (のっこちゃん)/simply Nokko (in the official Yen Press translation), also known by her real name Noriko Nonohara (野々原紀子), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Part of Team Daisy, she is a fourth-grader who became a Magical Girl when she was 4 years old. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Nokko-chan has grayish olive hair that is tied into two long milkmaid braids, both going down and around her head, the braids that go down are tied up with lacy white cloth and black bows, wispy bangs and thin, brown eyebrows. She wears a lacy white bonnet with small cat ears and black bows. The bonnet has lace around the edges, and the bows are fastened at the bottom of her cat ears. Her eyes are a wine color at the top and fade into a light red color, no eyelashes and light blush. For her outfit, she has a dress on similar to a maids, with the white lacy collar and black bow, the bottom poofs out, the sleeves droop down and they have black bows on it. She has knee-high white socks, with pink bows, and small black shoes. She carries around a black-handled mop, which is also decorated with ribbons. Personality Nokko-chan is a very emotional and shy person. She loves her mother very much, and really wants to help cure her mother's sickness. She tries to make everyone as happy as possible, as shown when she uses her powers to make everyone happier. Nokko-chan is embarrassed by her magical girl name and even tried to change it 13 times, only to get rejected by the Land of Magic officials every time. Magic To change the mood of surrounding people Nokko-Chan's magic allows her to propagate feelings as well as amplify and suppress emotions to people in her nearby surroundings. When activated, all creatures within a radius of approximately 20 meters will be affected. Nokko-Chan is able to select the targets of her magic. The magic works well with people who have past trauma, even if they don't remember it. Also, her magic also works on object if it is somehow given a personality. However, her magic won't work if she cannot control her own magic, since she needs to have the desired emotion if she wants to transmit such feeling. Therefore, sometimes she is forced to remember certain memories in order to hold a particular emotion. Special Item(s) Mop: Nokko-chan's weapon. Shovel: Nokko-chan's weapon and burial tool. Relationship Magical Daisy Magical Daisy is one of Nokko-chan's teammates. Yumenoshima Genopsycho Yumenoshima Genopsycho is one of Nokko-chan's teammates. @NyanNyan @NyanNyan is one of Nokko-chan's teammates. Detec Bell After the breakup of Team Daisy, Nokko-chan becomes Detec Bell's teammate. Nokko-chan was also one of the children in the elementary school summer camp Detec Bell was sent to work as an undercover. Nokko-chan's Mother Nokko-chan's mother is sick in hospital, and Nokko-chan cares deeply for her. Noguchi Sensei Nokko-chan's Former Boss Nokko-chan's former boss was very relaxed and let Nokko-chan slack on her magical girl duties and only use her powers to benefit herself. Nokko-chan's Current Boss Nokko-chan's current boss is a lot more strict, insisting that Nokko-chan use her powers to help others. Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Most Beautiful People Before Transformation, Noriko Nonohara (Nokko-chan) ranked #2. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Nokko-chan ranked #18, along with Clantail. *In Fanbook 1, Nokko-chan has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 5/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Good Faith: 5/5 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters